Dawn
by Kyoyama Daphne
Summary: Inu/Kag   -  She had tried, futilely, to repress the memories that had chosen to come back to her. Why?  Fluffy drabble, please give some feedback! R&R!


**Dawn**

_**By Kyoyama Daphne**_

A streak of red shot across the sky, bleeding into the crisp azure; before giving way the pastel tones of orange and pink, the first messengers of the rising sun...

Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the chirping birds; engulfing the morning air in a welcoming serenade… It was a peaceful atmosphere, to say the least. The trees on the other side of the rich fields were gradually becoming visible as the sky lightened; shade by shade.

Her raven black tendrils spilled down her shoulders, rustling slightly in the soft breeze. There was a vacant expression on her face, as if only her body was standing there, lacking a mind and a heart. Her serenity was momentarily replaced by pain, before returning to its previous state. She had tried, futilely, to repress the memories that had chosen to come back to her.

_Why?_

That was one question she had never been able to answer. It had been almost five years since the priestess had crossed over; so why were these memories invading her mind now?

Though as she thought about it, she realized the probable reason: she wasn't exactly _gone _was she? No. She was there; every time she looked into a mirror. And always, _always _somewhere in the back of her head, restraining her against her own will.

That same pained expression shot across her face once more.

_Every time I look into his eyes._

Even though she had tried constantly to push this small fact away, she could not deny it. She could not deny the fact that every time their eyes met; she saw the dead priestess's memory buried deep in his.

Why of all people did she have to look like _her._

Why?

The million dollar question.

And why oh why had they fallen in love with the same man?

She sighed to herself and let her shoulders fall. He would never belong to her as long as Kikyo's memory lived on; and she knew it would never die out. Her air of reminiscence was making her uncharacteristically gloomy. The recent realization of her apparently ongoing moral atrophy wasn't helping much either.

Her mind was wasting away without her even acknowledging it, without her even _knowing _about it. It was like she was in a constant daze that kept her from understanding herself.

The thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together had always been something that hurt Kagome. The fact that she was the reincarnation of the priestess was even more painful. And the definite possibility that Inuyasha might have just "fallen in love with" Kagome because she was a part of Kikyo, was just too much to bear. Although she had no tangible proof that this was true in any way; even the _possibility _disturbed her.

On the outside, she probably looked like she had developed a healthy resignation to Inuyasha and Kikyo's shared past. The truth was; she was jealous as hell. And hurt. Mostly because of the times she had caught the two together. Even though they were the past, their memories still flooded back to her at times like these.

And she did _not _like them.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared off into the distance, trying to decipher the hanyou's acts. She had no way of knowing if he had meant it when he had chosen _her _over Kikyo. And the tears he had shed for her the day she died confused her still. Was it just the shared years or supposed "past" love he had for her that had made him cry for, and though maybe impulsively, _kiss _Kikyo at her death? Or was it his continuing love for her that had affected him so much?

Dazed as she was, in her state of thought, she had failed to sense another presence until he had his arms wrapped around her slim waist. She gave out a small gasp; before spotting the red sleeve of her intruder's haori and relaxing into his arms.

"Good morning Kagome…" he whispered to her, resting his head on top of her shoulder and staring off into the distance.

"Morning."

He cropped reply had taking him by surprise. His brows furrowed for a moment, deep in concentration. He hugged her closer to him.

"Kagome… What's the matter?"

His voice was one of deep concern, and it was somewhat comforting. But still…

"Nothing." She replied idly, realizing too late that by saying _nothing _she had indicated that there was indeed _something _bothering her.

He turned her over in his arms, so that her hands were resting against his bare chest. Her head dropped down, taking sudden interest in the yellowing grass at her feet. He was probably the last living creature on earth she felt like talking to at the moment.

But the hanyou had learned, over the years, that only _one _thing could sadden Kagome so much she wouldn't even look at his face.

With a sudden rush of guilt, he tightened his arms around the shivering girl, noticing too late that the tremors weren't the cause of the wind.

"Kagome, baby, don't cry.. please?" he pleaded helplessly as she sobbed against his shoulder. Realizing she could not hear his voice, he decided to sit down, placing her in his lap carefully as he held her in his arms, in a broken effort to end her sudden rush tears.

He was not exactly a good comforter when _he _was half of the source for her heartbroken sobs.

A couple of strained minutes ticked by as Kagome's shivers slowly faded, leaving their place to heavy breaths and occasional whimpers.

Finally mustering enough courage to speak, she decided to ask the one question that was bothering her the most.

"D-do you still…"

She didn't even have time to finish her question before his lips were locked on hers, engaging her in a breath stealing kiss, that explained himself more than words ever could. The burning intensity of his kiss overwhelmed her, but she had to be sure.

A couple of salty droplets fell from his eyes as he pulled his guilt-laden lips away to gaze into her eyes. He could still spot a sliver of doubt, though less than before…

"No." he stated clearly.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a tiny voice, as if afraid of the answer.

Resting his cheek on her head, he inhaled her scent, carving it into his mind.

"Absolutely."

"So you _don't _still think of her?"she asked again in a slightly more audible tone.

Instead of an answer, he tilted her chin up for another lingering kiss.

And that's when it dawned upon her.

He was hers.

And nobody could ever change that.

~OWARI~

**/a.n./ What did you think? This was my first ever Inu/Kag story,and I would REALLY appreciate some feedback, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
